שיחת משתמש Daniel Ventura/ ב 20070412-20070521
המקור יהדות פיימונה ברוכים הבאים לדף השיחה.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:54, 10 באפריל 2007 (IDT) מקורות לאונס היי דניאל, קראתי וערכתי קלות את הערך על האונס בצ'וצ'אריה. הוא מאוד מעניין ומוצלח, בדומה לערכים אחרים שלך. הבנתי שיש איזו בעיה עם מקורות, עשיתי קצת חיפושים באינטרנט. נחשד כספאם)פה יש משהו באיטלקית עם מקורות ונראה לי שהאונס מוזכר שם. והנה עוד מאמר באיטלקית בנושא]. פה יש תיאור קצר של האונס והרצח באנגלית (אם יש לך בעיה אם אנגלית, אין לי בעיה לתרגם את זה בשבילך). זה תחת הפסקה RAMPAGE ON MONTE CASSINO. התבנית עריכה שהוצבה בערך אינה מוצדקת, בתקווה ניתן יהיה להסירה בקרוב. אליזבט •• שיחה 23:13, 10 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : דוקא את המקור האנגלי חיפשתי. זכרתי שהם המשיכו בפשע גם בגרמניה ולא היה לי את הקישור.השאר המידע היה לי. שלא נדע מצרות.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:32, 10 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::אוקיי. אני מקווה שזה יקרב אותנו להסרת התבנית מהערך :) אליזבט •• שיחה 23:34, 10 באפריל 2007 (IDT) מחנות העולים יופי של ערך. הגהתי אותו. נשארה לי תמיהה אחת - המחנות על אדמת גרמניה - מה הם? מחנות ריכוז? מחנות צבא? מחנות שהקימו בעלות הברית עבור הפליטים? (נראה לי הכי סביר שהפליטים המשיכו לשכון באותם מחנות ריכוז בהם הושמו ע"י הנאצים, כמו שסיפר פרימו לוי למשל, אבל רציתי לוודא איתך) אנא הבהר זאת בערך. ובעניין אחר - לגבי האונס בצ'וצ'אריה - גם הוא ערך חשוב ומרתק. אנא הודע לי כשייסתיימו ענייני ארגון התוכן שלו (ראיתי את דף השיחה...) - אזי אגיה אותו. בברכה, גברת תרד • שיחה 10:26, 11 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : סיימתי. לא היה לי נעים לבקש ממך. אחרי הפשעים של הגברים, אין לי כבר את האומץ לפנות בבקשות לגברות ( חוץ מרעיתי). אגב, אני עדין חושש שכמעט כל גבר מסוגל לכך אלא אם יהיה בטוח שיספוג עונש קשה ובזה יש לי ספק. שאני רואה את הנכדות החמודות שלי - חמישה במספר - , עובר בי רעד רק למחשבה. חבל שלא מצליחים לקבוע הרתעה רצינית . שלא נדע מצרות.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:33, 11 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :: אשר למחנות העקורים, את צודקת וזו הייתה הטרגדיה. בחוץ הגרמנים היו בבתיהם- רעבים- ובמחנות גרו בבתים רעועים אבל עם טיפול מלא וחבילות מזון בשפע - היה שוק שחור ועוד שוק אחד.. למהדרין. אבהיר נקודה זו בערך ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:37, 11 באפריל 2007 (IDT) אנצו ניצני הועבר לדף השיחה של הערך עם התיחסות נוספת. ניסוי בהערות שוליים הייתיהערה ראשונה צריך מקום לעשות ניסויים, ובחרתי בדף השיחה שלךהערה שניה. אחרי שאתה יוצר את ההערה הראשונה ובוחר שם יחודי, אתה יכול להשתמש ב"הפניה להערת שוליים" שברשימת התבניות, ולהחליף את ref-name לשם שבחרת. אני מקווה שהבנת, ותרגיש חופשי למחוק את הקטע הזה כשתסיים איתו, או לשאול עוד שאלות אם משהו לא ברור. בהצלחה, ‏אלון • שיחה 15:39, 12 באפריל 2007 (IDT) הערות שוליים העתקה במוצא (בית הכנסת) שלום, יש בערך שאתה כותב משפטים שהועתקו בשלמותם מכאן (שגם הוא מציין שהעתיק...). יש פה בעיית זכויות יוצרים ואבקשך להקפיד על כך ולשכתב בהקדם את הערך כך שיכיל את סגנונך בלבד (על עובדות אין זכויות יוצרים, על ניסוח יש). ‏DGtal‏ 16:08, 12 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : עשיתי לפי מיטב יכולתי. דווקא מאתר זה כמעט ולא לקחתי דבר. תודיע לי האם יש עוד בעיות. אם יש אחד רק. אנא נסה לסיים את העניין.הועבר חלקית לדף השיחה של הערך‏Daniel Ventura‏ 17:12, 12 באפריל 2007 (IDT) שימוש הוגן שלום דניאל, הפרשנות שלך למושג שימוש הוגן מרחיקת לכת. לא כל תמונה שמתאימה לך לערך הופכת אוטומטית לשימוש הוגן. בערך העוסק בספר ניתן לתת תמונה של עטיפת הספר, ובערך העוסק בסרט ניתן לתת פוסטר של הסרט, אבל לתת תמונת אוויר של עיר רק מפני שמתאים לך, זה לחלוטין לא שימוש הוגן. אבקשך לסמן למחיקה כל תמונה שבה טעית בפרשנות המושג "שימוש הוגן". דוד שי 07:41, 15 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : אם האתר העירוני מציין במבוא היסטורי את המקור היהודי, אין אפשרות לתת תמונה אחת מהעיר והתמונה שהבאתי היא של המרכז ההיסטורי של העיר. נדמה לי שהקשר ברור וכמעט אין לי ספק כי אזכה לאישור העיריה לשימוש בה. האם לפנות לעיריה ? ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 07:45, 15 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::אינני מכריח אותך לפנות לעירייה, אבל ללא אישור של בעל זכויות היוצרים, אסור לך להעלות את התמונה לוויקיפדיה. דוד שי 08:23, 15 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::: תאפשר לי להמתין ימים אחדים לקבלת תשובה. היום יום ראשון, בוודאי לא ישיבו לי. אני פונה מייד. אם תורה, אוריד את התמונה מייד. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 08:27, 15 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::::אינני מדבר על תמונה אחת, אלא על תמונות רבות, למשל גם זו שבערך אנריקו לוי. אני ממליץ שקודם כל תמחק את התמונות. אם תקבל אישור (שים לב: אישור להפצה חופשית, ולא רק אישור לשימוש בוויקיפדיה), תוכל להעלות שנית. דוד שי 08:34, 15 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : יבוצע. אני מקוה כי אנריקו לוי לבד אפשר. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 08:35, 15 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::התכוונתי לתמונה של ספינת המעפילים. לגבי התמונה של אנריקו לוי עצמו, לא בדקתי את מקורה, וזמני תם. דוד שי 08:42, 15 באפריל 2007 (IDT) שלום דניאל. משהו שקצת קשור לנושא - מצאתי את התמונה הזאת בשיתוף. לדעתי עדיף שתשתמש בה במקום התמונה הישנה יותר, בעיקר כי היא חופשית, וגם כי היא יפה יותר (לדעתי). ‏אלון • שיחה 16:26, 18 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :ומצטער אם גרמתי לבעיות בעריכה שלי, שמתי לב לבתנית בעבודה רק אחרי השמירה. ‏אלון • שיחה 16:43, 18 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :: אני מחליף את התמונה. תכף אראה מה עשיתה. מכל מקום תבנית העבודה תוסר עוד 5 דקות. אשמח אם תעבור על הערך בכללו, תקן מה שצריך ושאל כל מה שטעון הבהרה וטעם מעט שוקולד - רמז לפרק שהוספתי זה עתה. כל טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 16:46, 18 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :::דניאל, אנחנו עובדים יחד. זה לא טוב. אני אפנה לך את הבימה. אם תסכים שאעשה הגהה תודיע לי כשהערך פנוי. ערך יפה! Ori~ 17:47, 18 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::::סיימתי :) הוספתי על גריסיני טורינזי Ori~ 20:02, 18 באפריל 2007 (IDT) האם פטיטו שם של יהודים בלבד? שלום, אני פונה אליך בתור מי שמתמצא ביהודים ובאיטליה גם יחד. בתור אוהד של מירוצי אופניים שמתי את ליבי לרוכב שאינו שייך לשורה הראשונה של הרוכבים, רוברטו פטיטו. אני יודע ששם המשפחה הנ"ל קיים גם אצל היהודים. האם לדעתך יש סיכוי שפטיטו זה הוא בן עמנו, או שזה שם שנפוץ באיטליה גם לגויים?אודי 15:52, 18 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : יש אתר שעוסק בזה. אמצא אותו ואשים אותו בדף המשתמש שלך. אין ספק שבכל אדם מוצלח יש גן יהודי ! ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:55, 18 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::vedi .pagina conv. Torino אוסטרוגותים דניאל שלום, th מתועתק לעברית כאות ת ולא ט, ולכן גותים ויזיגותים ואוסטרוגותים. זה התעתיק הקיים בוויקיפדיה העברית ולכן חייבים לדבוק בו. עד היום אוסטרוגותים היה הפניה לגותים. בטלתי את ההפניה על מנת לאפשר לך לבצע העברה. קרא בבקשה את הפסקה על האוסטרוגותים בערך גותים לפני שתמשיך בעבודה,חייבים אחידות בערכים ואם מצאת שגיאה שם אנא תקן. בסיום התהליך אפשר יהיה לבצע הפניה לערך מורחב מהגותים לאוסטרוגותים. אביהו • שיחה 08:16, 19 באפריל 2007 (IDT) שמות אישים או מקומות בעולם. שלום דניאל, ראיתי בעבר כבר שאתה נוהג להוסיף בסוגריים שם של מקום או אדם כפי שהוא מובא מתוך מקור אנגלי. לדוגמא האפיפיור פאולוס הרביעי (Pope Paul IV), שהיית צריך להביא בלטינית או בכלל לא, או היער השחור (Black Forest) בגרמניה שהוא בכלל Schwarzwald. ראה בבקשה את דף העזרה ויקיפדיה:תעתיק שמות זרים לעברית#בעיות תעתיק ממקור אנגלי. אביהו • שיחה 08:28, 19 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : אתה צודק 100%. הבעיה היא שכאשר יש לי הרבה מונחים כמו בערך שאני עכשיו מסיים,( הערך לעיל) אם אחפש את המקור הנכון לא אכתוב כלום.נדמה לע שעדיף לכתוב אנגלית מאשר להשאיר את התעתיק העברי. מכל מקום אשתדל לפעול בהתאם. אגב, שני המקרים לעיל תוקנו ? . תודה על תשומת הלב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:15, 19 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::שלום דניאל, ::אף אחד לא רודף אחרינו. עדיף לתת לערך להתבשל לאט ושיצא נכון ומדויק, וכן, להשקיע יותר זמן במילה אחת או שתיים, מאשר לבצע קיצורי דרך. דרך אגב בשתי הדוגמאות שהבאתי לא מדובר בכלל על תעתיק אלא על תרגום, אבל גם אם היה מדובר על תעתיק יש לנו בעברית כלי נפלא, הניקוד, והוא מאפשר לנו לדייק בתעתיק יותר משמאפשרים לנו העיצורים שבשפה האנגלית. מעבר לכך האנגלית רחוקה מלהיות כליל השלמות, למשל אין בה את האות הגרונית ח' ולכן ניסיון לתעתק מערבית לאנגלית יצור בדרך כלל עיוות. לגבי שני המקרים התשובה היא כן. אביהו • שיחה 21:45, 19 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::: תודה על ההערות. אני לא ממהר, אך כאשר אין לי מה לתרום אני ממשיך. שוב תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:50, 19 באפריל 2007 (IDT) חוות יאיר שלום דניאל. בנוגע לערך חוות יאיר, כמדומני שבעבר היה דיון סוער בנוגע לערכי המאחזים והוחלט לכלול אותם בערך מאחזים ולא לתת לכל אחד ערך נפרד. בברכה יעקב135 11:57, 20 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :בדיוק שמתי תבנית:לאחד. הוא צודק, אין טעם לערך נפרד, אלא במקרים חריגים כמו עמונה. ‏DGtal‏ 11:59, 20 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :: יש לי עוד פרק אחד על מקור השם. נדמה לי שהעקרון צריך להיות עד כמה יש די חומר לערך אחד. זה קריטריון אוביקטיבי !! אבקש להסיר את התבנית עד לדיון קצר בנושא. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 12:01, 20 באפריל 2007 (IDT) הפניה לערך מורחב שלום דניאל, הצורה המקובלת להפניה לערך מורחב בויקיפדיה נעשית על ידי הוספת תבנית אחרי הכותרת המשנית בצורה , ראה למשל מה שיניתי בערך גותים. הערה נוספת, בדרך כלל (אם כי אין זה פסול כמובן) לא מקובל להשתמש בקישור לערכים אחרים בוויקיפדיה בכותרת פיסקה מטעמים אסתטיים, משום שהכותרת כבר מודגשת והפיכתה לקישור זועקת לעיניים. אני יוצר את הקישור בהופעה הראשונה של הביטוי בתוך הפיסקה. אביהו • שיחה 12:10, 20 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : להערה הראשונה: נדמה לי שכדאי לעורר ענין בנושא על ידי הצגת משפטים קצרים עליו ואחר כך לתת את ההפניה לערך מורחב. הפנייה לפני "גירוי" הקורא עלול לגרום כי הקורא ידלג על האפשרות לגשצ לערך המורחב. האם הקביעה שלך מבוססת על נוהל או לא. אם לא, אנא השב אותה למקומה או נמק. : ההערה השניה: לא הבנתי אותה. תוכל לתת דוגמא. אם היא "זועקת לשמים" אתה בוודאי צודק רק תמחיש לי את זה. : אגב, אני לא זוכר שעדכנתי את הערך גותים. אבל אני מגש לבדוק. תודה על כל ההנחיות ושבת שלום. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 12:17, 20 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :: ראיתי את הערך גותים. אתה צודק: הפנייה בערך מורחב במקום בכותרת הפרק. אם כי אני מניח שלא תמיד זה צריך להיות כך. האם אני צודק ? אולי אין צורך לההפנות לערך מורחב אם זה לא נושא בעל היקף מספיק ( כמובן זה לא המקרה הזה. לסיכום אני מעביר את הדף לדף שיחה של גותים. שם אמתין לתגובותיך. שוב שבת שלום.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 12:23, 20 באפריל 2007 (IDT) שיחה:הג'וב_האיטלקי --אוהד אסטון (שיחה) (ביקורת בבקשה)‏ 15:58, 20 באפריל 2007 (IDT) מקור לתמונה שלום דניאל, התוכל לספק הסברים באשר למקור של תמונה:Mara centro.jpg? עליך להבהיר את מקורוה, אחרת היא עלולה להימחק. בברכה, דורית 20:24, 21 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :את יכולה להסיר אותה. כבר הורידו לי אותה מהאתר בטענה שזה לא שימוש הוגן. משרד התיירות של העיר - אלגרו - עוד לא השיב לי אם הוא מרשה את השימוש. אם הוא יאשר אני אעלה אותה שוב. שבוע טוב. ויפה ששאלת אותי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:46, 21 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::מחקתי אותה, לאור ההסבר וכי אינה בשימוש. שבוע טוב גם לך, ותודה על ההסבר. דורית 20:50, 21 באפריל 2007 (IDT) לדניאל שבוע טוב מזה זמן מה שאני רוצה לכתוב על צורר ישראל בשם ג'ובאני פרציוזי. המדובר בעיתונאי איטלקי אנטישמי, תירגם את הפרוטוקולים של זקני ציון לאיטלקית, והיה "המפקח על הגזע" בתקופת הרפובליקה של סאלו (ואני לא צריך להסביר לך את המשמעות של התפקיד הזה). יש עליו מעט מאוד חומר ברשת, אבל די הרבה באיטלקית. האם תוכל לכתוב עליו ערך לפי המקור הזה http://web.tiscali.it/RSI_ANALISI/preziosi.htm? אודה לך מאוד. קילגור טראוט 21:25, 21 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : יש לי די ערכים הממתינים. מצידי ימ"ש. יותר טוב שלא יזכר. האם אתה סבור אחרת ? אם כן אנסה מילים אחדות למעם ההיסטוריה ! ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:37, 21 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :: השתכנעתי. זה פשוט מסקרו. תודה על הסבת תשומת הלב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 11:43, 22 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::: כתבתי. אנא בדוק. אנא הוסף קטגוריה מתאימה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 12:24, 22 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :::: לא מצאתי ערך עליו לא בויקיפדיה האנגלית ולא האיטלקית. הייתכן? ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 12:32, 22 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :::::הכי קרוב בוויקיאנגלית זה ערך על ה-en:Decima Flottiglia MAS, שם פרציוזי מופיע בתור קישור אדום. מסתבר שהפעם (וזו בהחלט לא הפעם הראשונה) פשוט הקדמנו אותם. דניאל צבי 12:40, 22 באפריל 2007 (IDT) המוזיאון היהודי של רומא שלום דניאל. העברתי את הערך לארגז החול שלך משתמש:Daniel Ventura/המוזיאון היהודי של רומא כדי שתוכל לעבוד עליו בזמנך הפנוי בלי לחץ. בברכה סקרלט • שיחה • הפתיעו אותי 10:03, 22 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :את ממש צודקת. שכחתי ממנו. תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 11:39, 22 באפריל 2007 (IDT) תודה על כתיבת ג'ובאני פרציוזי. לדעתי מדובר בערך חשוב על דמות משמעותית בשואת יהודי איטליה. ביצעתי בערך הגהות ושיפורים. אוסיף עוד חומר אם זה יגיע לידי. ושוב תודה קילגור טראוט 13:54, 22 באפריל 2007 (IDT) הגהה שלום ונטורה. אתה מסכים שאעשה הגהה לדף המשתמש שלך? אני אשמח לעזור. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 23:02, 22 באפריל 2007 (IDT). : תודה. אין צןרך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:08, 22 באפריל 2007 (IDT) התנגשות (ודריסה) היי. אם אתה עובד על הערך תמקם בו תבנית . התנגשתי בך. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 15:06, 25 באפריל 2007 (IDT). : אתה צודק. באיזה ערך זה קרה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:15, 25 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :: מצאתי. תודה על תשומת לב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:17, 25 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :::דבר לא קרה. תגיד, ונטורה, אתה לא חושש שייגמרו לך הרעיונות לערכים חדשים? ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 15:35, 25 באפריל 2007 (IDT). :::: ידידי היקר, אחרי 71 שנה, מהם בזכרון פעיל 64 שנה. אפשר הרבה להספיק הרבה בתקופה כזאת ועוד נותר זמן לעתיד. לדוגמא: אני עוסק היום בלימוד המורשת היהודית, דבר שלא הספקתי בעבר. תודה על המחמאה. בהצלחה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:40, 25 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :::::מיי פלז'ר (השאלה היא האם זה מצדיק שתוסיף אותי לרשימה בדף המשתמש שלך :-) ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 15:43, 25 באפריל 2007 (IDT). : הוספתי. לא הייתי בטוח ששמים לב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:46, 25 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::כן. שמים לב. ולא. אני לא מופיע אצלך ברשימה. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 15:48, 25 באפריל 2007 (IDT). ::: הוספתי ורשמתי לי לעדכן את הסרט הנפלא " אמריקן ביוטי" ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:51, 25 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::תודה. לעדכן את הסרט? מהי כוונתך? ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 15:52, 25 באפריל 2007 (IDT). ::: כתבת שיש רק 4 שורות. רציתי להוסיף. בינתיים ראיתי שכבר עשו את המלאכה. כל טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:54, 25 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::::אני "עשיתי את המלאכה" וגם זה כתוב בדף המשתמש שלי :) ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 15:57, 25 באפריל 2007 (IDT). ::::: לא קראתי עד הסוף. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:58, 25 באפריל 2007 (IDT) המוזיאון היהודי של רומא שלום דניאל, העלית את הערך עם טעות כתיב כ"המוזאון היהודי של רומא". העברתי להמוזיאון היהודי של רומא. יום טוב. אביהו • שיחה 07:38, 26 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : יפה. יישר כח. כך אני אוהב שעושים. לא מחטף אלא הודעה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 08:42, 26 באפריל 2007 (IDT) תמונות שלום דניאל, יש לי הצעה שתקל לך על החיים, כאשר אתה מנסה להעלות תמונה לערך כלשהו מאיטלקית כדאי לך לבדוק אם היא נמצאת בויקישיתוף, רוב התמונות שהעלית נמצאות שם. בברכה מתניה • שיחה 22:20, 26 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : אתה צודק. יש רק בעיה אחת, לעיתים אני מעתיק את שם התמונה והיא עולה והכל בסדר. לעיתים זה לא מצליח ואז אני עושה את ה"עיקוף". ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:28, 26 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::אם כך כדאי לבקש עזרה במקום להעלות אותה לכאן, בנוסף רצוי שתעלה אותה בעצמך לשם אם היא קיימת לדוגמה באיטלקית או אנגלית וכך תוכל לחסוך זמן שוב. ערב טוב מתניה • שיחה 22:31, 26 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::: אתן לך דוגמא ותגיד לי איפוא הטעות: באתר האיטלקי אני מוצא תמונה חופשית בשם "Il Teatro.jpg". אני ניגש לאתר העברי מעתיק את התבנית "תמונה:PictureFileName.jpg|שמאל|ממוזער|250px|כיתוב תמונה" ושם את שם התמונה "Il Teatro.jpg" במקום "PictureFileName.jpg". ברוב המקרים התמונה עולה והכל בסדר. אבל קורה והתמונה לא עולה ואז אני מוריד למחשב שלי את התמונה "Il Teatro.jpg עושה שינוי קטן - מוסיף 1 אחרת יגידו לי כי התמונה כבר נימצאת. ואני מעלה אותה לערך העברי. זה עיקוף. אבל מה האלטרנטיבה ? ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:43, 26 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :יש לך טעות, לא כך מעלים תמונה. העלאת תמונה בדרך שציינת אפשרית רק מויקישיתוף. אם התמונה לא נמצאת בויקישיתוף תקבל הודעת שגיאה והפתרון הוא שאם רשיון התמונה הוא חופשי או GFDL תוכל להעלות אותה לויקישיתוף. בכל אופן אם אתה נתקל בבעיות אשמח אם תפנה אלי או לכל משתמש אחר לעזרה. בברכה מתניה • שיחה 22:48, 26 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :: סליחה. אם זה כך סימן שאני עושה נכון.כך אני עושה: מכל פרויקט ויקימדיה אחר חובה להוריד את התמונה למחשב שלך ורק אז להעלות אותה לויקי העברית. תגדיר לי רק מתי כדאי בכל אופן אם אתה נתקל בבעיות אשמח אם תפנה אלי '. שכן אם אני עושה עיקוף אין לי בעיה. אלה אם יש לך דרך קיצור. ! 22:57, 26 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :::הבנתי, אם כך מה הבעיה? מדוע התמונה לא עולה? תוכל לפנות אלי בדף השיחה בכל עת, אשתדל לענות תוך יום. מתניה • שיחה 23:00, 26 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :::: לא הבנתי. אבל תודה. בפעם הבאה אתייעץ איתך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:02, 26 באפריל 2007 (IDT) הגדרה אין צורך להודות על דברים שוליים כל כך, איך אהבתי את ההגדרה שלך עלי בדף משתמש שלך, כמו שכתוב "קליפתו אכל תוכו זרק"..... יעקב135 12:16, 27 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : מצטער. אשנה. לקחתי ממך את תבנית שומר השבת. אותי אתה מוכן לעבור על הערך שכתבתימחנה ישראל (במדבר סיני) ולתקן כל מה שתמצא לנכון. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 12:40, 27 באפריל 2007 (IDT) התמונה שבקשת אתה יכול לקחת אותה דרך הערך קריית שמואל (חיפה). אם הייתי יותר מוצלח הייתי מצלים לאורך ולא לרוחב, אבל עדיין נראה לי שיצא יפה. בברכה, נת- ה- 17:53, 27 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :: אני אשאיר את התמונה אצלך. אוסיף קישור באתר של בתי הכנסת. גם הוסיף אצלך פרטים על בית הכנסת. נסה לעשות גלריה יפה של תמונות בערך שלך" תמונת הכתר למעלה שבו ניתן לקרוא את התוכן, צילום של המרכז עם הקישוטים שפותחים הארון ואחד הצדדים היפים. אני חושב שזה אחד הארונות הקודש היפים מאיטליה וכדאי שיהיו ממנו יותר צילומים. שבת שלום. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:01, 27 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::: אנא בדוק אם שילבתי את הערות בערך על קריית שמואל לשביעות רצונך. שבת שלום. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:12, 27 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :::: מכיוון שאצלי בשכונה תמיד דיברו על 'ריג'יו אמיליה', שיניתי. תמונות נוספות? בהזדמנות נוספת. בברכה, נת- ה- 18:28, 27 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :::: בסדר גמור, אתקן גם במקור שלי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:29, 27 באפריל 2007 (IDT) התייעצות אני שואל לגבי קטגוריות המכון המרכזי לדוקומנטציה יהודית בת זמננו. אני לא הצלחתי להבין ב-100% מה הפעילות בפועל של המכון. אני מניח שצריך להוסיף את קטגוריה:מכוני מחקר, אבל אני מתלבט לגבי קטגוריה:ארכיונים ואולי אפילו קטגוריה:ספריות. ההתלבטות נובעת מכך שהארכיון הוא חלק מהמכון אבל לא ברור מהערך אם הוא העיקר וסביבו רוחשת הפעילות או שזה רק אחד החלקים ולא העיקרי שבהם. אשמח אם תוסיף את הקטגוריות הרלוונטיות ותנסה להבהיר קצת את הכתוב. שבוע טוב, ‏DGtal‏ 00:24, 29 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :: הם עושים מכל הבא ליד. החוקרת שלהם היתה עכשיו בארץ. נדמה לי כי ההגדרה הקולעת ביותר היא מכון מחקר. הספריה, כמה שהיא גדולה, הרי היא רק בנושא השואה באיטליה ולמרות שלא הייתי שם, אני מניח שלא יותר מכמה ארונות. ארכיון, גם לא גדול מדי. מה שנכון שזה היום המכון היחידי באיטליה שעוסק בנושא, לפחות עד 2008 שיחנך המרכז ברומא. לסיכום הנושא, לדעתי די בקטגוריה:מכוני מחקר. האם אתה מתקן, אני מעדיף. אם לא תחזיר לי את הכדור. שבוע טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:30, 29 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :עשיתי כדבריך. ‏DGtal‏ 01:34, 29 באפריל 2007 (IDT) תמונה:Foghorn Leghorn.png היי, אתה מתכוון להשתמש בתמונה באיזשהו ערך? אם לא, דינם של תמונות שימוש הוגן שלא נמצאות באף ערך הוא מחיקה. יונתן שיחה 00:36, 30 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : כל הכבוד על העבודה החשובה. תוכל למחוק. פשוט לא שמתי לב לתרנגול החביב ! לילה טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:38, 30 באפריל 2007 (IDT) מסטרה שלום. כתבתי את מסטרה - לעיונך בבקשה. 'קרני • שיחה • מקטרת השלום 08:43, 30 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 08:44, 30 באפריל 2007 (IDT) עזרה בתרגום שלום דניאל. האם מצאת את תרומתי מועילה? Hummingbird 18:26, 30 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : לא שמתי לב. אחרי התרגום של אליזבט חשבתי שאין יותר. תודה רבה. אעדכן את השינוים שלך. אשתדל שיהיה עיקביים. אזמין אותך לצפות בהן כאשר אסיים. תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:29, 30 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :: אני אישית בשלב זה עדיין לא בטוח שהתרגום כולו תקין ב100% (אם תשים לב, רשמתי התלבטויות שלי). אבל אין בעד מה (: Hummingbird 18:42, 30 באפריל 2007 (IDT) התעלה הגדולה כתבתי עכשיו גם את התעלה הגדולה. לעיונך. קרני • שיחה • מקטרת השלום 19:15, 30 באפריל 2007 (IDT) פארק וולנטינו ← פארק ולנטינו יש צורך להעביר את שם הערך. לתשומת לבך. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 01:49, 1 במאי 2007 (IDT). : יבוצע. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 02:43, 1 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::מחקתי את ההפניה מהאיות השגוי (פארק וולנטינו). אביהו • שיחה 07:30, 1 במאי 2007 (IDT) שער הגיא עברתי ותיקנתי מה שצריך. בברכה, Ori~ 16:07, 3 במאי 2007 (IDT) :נשאר בנין בטורינו שעוד לא כתבת עליו? :) Ori~ 00:13, 4 במאי 2007 (IDT) :: התשובה אני מעדיף בדואר אלקטרורני. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:19, 4 במאי 2007 (IDT) :::שלח חופשי. Ori~ 00:21, 4 במאי 2007 (IDT) :::: שלחתי וקבלתי. תודה. לילה טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:31, 4 במאי 2007 (IDT) בודק שלום דניאל, את בקשתך בויקיפדיה:בודק/בקשות לבדיקה העברתי לויקיפדיה:דלפק ייעוץ, שם מקומה. לגבי תפקידו של הדף ההוא, ראה ויקיפדיה:בודק. שבוע טוב, ינבושד 06:58, 6 במאי 2007 (IDT). וילה טורלוניה בפסקה הבאה אנא בדוק את הקטע המסומן: ביתן הנסיכים הביתן עשיר בקישוטים פנימיים וחיצוניים. בתחילה היה זה מבנה כפרי צנוע. בהמשך הוחלט כי למבנה יהיה בעל חשיבות. --Yoavd 08:24, 6 במאי 2007 (IDT) : תוקן, שופץ, הורחב. עכשיו כדאי לבקר בוילה. עוד לא הייתי בה !תודה על ההערה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:28, 6 במאי 2007 (IDT) Vedi questo תבנית:אתר מורשת עולמית Ori~ 18:13, 6 במאי 2007 (IDT) : Bellisimo.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:56, 6 במאי 2007 (IDT) :: לא הצלחתי. תן לי דוגמא וקישור לדוגמא. לילה טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:39, 6 במאי 2007 (IDT) :::תל מגידו, תל חצורOri~ 05:04, 7 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::::תודה. חסר קישור לאתר אונסקו.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 05:39, 7 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::::: שים לב לכאן האיים הליפריים: המפה לא עלתה יפה ואין גם כותרת, קישור לעמוד באתר אונסקו ויש עוד דבר אלד שאיני יודע איפוא נוא נופל "הקאורדינטות". בוקר טוב. דני. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 06:06, 7 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::::::ביקשתי מיונידהבסט לעזור. בוקר. Ori~ 07:07, 7 במאי 2007 (IDT) : אולי עוד תוספת אחת, שניתן למלא אותה או לא, "מוטו". במצדה הייתי מוסיף "שנית מצדה לא תיפול". נכון שזה לא אונסקו, אבל עבורנו זה חשוב לא פחות "מספר החלטה בפרוטוקול אונסקו". נדמה לי שגם חסר סמל אונסקו בתבנית. יום טוב. דני. 08:42, 7 במאי 2007 (IDT) מוזיאון השואה (רומא) רציתי לברר למה הכוונה במשפט: יהיו בו 2,500 מרחבי תצוגה: לתערוכות קבועות ולתערוכות מתחלפות, תצוגות אור-קוליות וחדר הרצאות ל-150 משתתפים. --Yoavd 10:30, 7 במאי 2007 (IDT) : אבדוק ואחזור אליך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:57, 7 במאי 2007 (IDT) :: הנה הקטע באיטלקית "In tutto 10 metri d'altezza su circa 1.300 metri quadrati di base, che ne svilupperanno circa 2.500 di spazi calpestabili, per mostre permanenti e temporanee, percorsi audiovisuali, una sala conferenze di 150 posti¶ ובתרגום אוטומטי: In all 10 meters of height on approximately 1.300 meters square of base, than they will develop some approximately 2.500 of calpe קבועים stabili spaces, for permanent extensions and temporary, audiovisuali distances, one know it conferences of 150 places ¶ calpe זה כנראה משהו כמו "מעמדי תצוגה". אני חושב שאם תשנה את המילה "מרחבי" ל"מעמדי" יהיה סביר. מה דעתך ? ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 11:03, 7 במאי 2007 (IDT) זה נראה הרבה יותר הגיוני. האם באמת יש 2500 מוצגים שניתן להציג? --Yoavd 22:40, 7 במאי 2007 (IDT) :למה לא לכתוב פשוט "מקום ל-2,500 מוצגים"? Ori~ 22:44, 7 במאי 2007 (IDT) :: חיובי. אתה משנה ! תודה על תשומת הלב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:54, 7 במאי 2007 (IDT) מעברות הירדן חבר, זה לא שימוש הוגן. דרור 14:52, 7 במאי 2007 (IDT) : אם אתה בטוח בכך תוריד את התמונה. יהיה לי אותה ממקור אחר. היא מסתובבת חופשי בפירסומים. צבי אילן כותב בהערה שהמקור לכל האמור בפרק זה הוא של ספרו של מפקד הגדודים י"ה פטרסון עם הגדודים העבריים בארץ ישראל משנת תרפ"ט !!! אהי מעביר את הקטע הזה לדף השיחה של הערך. תודה על תשומת הלב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:59, 7 במאי 2007 (IDT) RE :: למה הבנתי את הסייפא. אתה חושש שתזרק לאתר אונסקו בסטרומבולי !!!זול ורן יצא משם בהצלחה, יחד עם גברת רוסליני. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:30, 7 במאי 2007 (IDT) :::אני לא ז'ול Ori~ 23:33, 7 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::::דני, סיימתי עם אתר מורשת עולמית. תעיר הערות אם יש לך. אורי : אגב תכנס לאתר סטרומבולי. להיות עם הגיבורים של זול ורן ועם איזבלה רוסליני בסטרמבולי הייתה כבר קם לתחיה. אכנס לאתר בקרוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 17:35, 8 במאי 2007 (IDT) יהדות נאפולי שלום! ראשית עלי לציין כי אין זה נהוג לערוך דפי משתמש של אחרים וכשיש שאלה או אמירה אל משתמש כזה או אחר יש להקפיד שהיא תיעשה בדף השיחה ולא בדף המשתמש. אשר ליהדות נאפולי - אני משתמש עצל מאוד - ודאי יקח לי זמן עד ש"אתלבש" על נאפולי. בינתיים אני מציע שתכתוב בארגז חול פרטי על יהדגות נאפולי וכשיגיע הזמן, נשלב את זה בערך על נאפולי. (או, אם החומר על יהדות נאפולי יהיה מספיק נרחב, אז אולי תוכל לפתוח לשם כך ערך נפרד). בברכה, HansCastorp 05:05, 9 במאי 2007 (IDT) : לא הבנתי את הערה. לא זכור לי כי ערכתי את הדף שלך. נדמה לי שהוספתי תגובה. האם אני טועה ? אולי החלפתי בין דף משתמש לבין דף השיחה ! אם זה מה שקרה, אני מתנצל, אם כי זה כבר קרה לי פעם ! ולא מן הנמנע שזה יקרה בטעות שוב. לעצם הנושא, הפרק לא יהיה ארוך, בקהילה עצמה אין אפילו מניין.ומאז שנת 1492 אין קהילה יהודית מהותית בעיר. ערך נפרד בוודאי אין צורך. כאשר תסיים את הערך ואם לא תחשוש כי תפגע ה'מומלצות' הפוטנציאלית שלו , תזמין אותי להוסיף את הפרק. לילה טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 05:18, 9 במאי 2007 (IDT) : הועתק לדף שיחה נפולי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 08:46, 9 במאי 2007 (IDT) עדעד כחול שלום דניאל. הגהתי את הערך. שתי נקודות שיש להבהיר בערך: * מסופר על העלים הבשרניים ואחר כך נאמר "על הצמח עצמו אין עלים". אז איפה העלים? * ישנו בלבול לגבי הצבעים. קודם כל משפט זה: "כותרת הפרח היא ורודה ובולטת הרבה מהגביע ולכן נדמה כי הפריחה היא כחולה". למה אם היא ורודה נדמה שהיא כחולה? ובהמשך נאמר "פרחי העדעד זעירים, בצבע לבן" - אז ורוד או לבן? ועוד בהמשך: "הצבעים של עלי הגביע הם: תכול, כחול, לבן, צהוב, ורוד וקרם" - האם כל אלו נדמים כחולים? בנוסף - פיסקת הפתיחה כוללת מידע שמוכפל שוב בהמשך, על העלים והעמידות ליובש. זה מיותר ויש להסיר את המידע מהפתיחה (אולי רק להשאיר משפט קצרצר על כך שהצמח מותאם לבית גידולו) והפירוט יבוא בגוף הערך - התחלתי בזאת אך לא סיימתי... בברכה, גברת תרד • שיחה 15:14, 9 במאי 2007 (IDT) : הערות לעניין. תוקן ראי בערך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 17:51, 9 במאי 2007 (IDT) :: נושא הצבעים, אני חוזר לבדוק את המקור.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:28, 9 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::: לא מצאתי מנין לקחתי את הניסוח. יצאתי לגינה, התכופפתי ומצאתי כי הפרח הוא לבן. עלי הכותרת ניראים ממבט רחוק כחולים ומקרוב נעט פחות כחול - בכלל הצבע הוא מעין "כחול - ורוד". בהצלחה לסיום השכתוב ובהצלחה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:41, 9 במאי 2007 (IDT) :סיימתי להגיה. כדאי שאחת התמונות תוכנס לתוך תבנית המיון - יש שם מקום לתמונה וכדאי שהערך יהיה עקבי עם ערכי ביולוגיה אחרים. בברכה, גברת תרד • שיחה 20:22, 10 במאי 2007 (IDT) :::: יש בעיה. נדמה לי, אם אני לא טועה, שהמומחה לבוטניקה אמר שזה לא עדעד כחול אורגינלי ולכן הוא הוריד לי את זה מהתבנית. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:46, 10 במאי 2007 (IDT) מעתיק את השיחה לדף השיחה של הערך . ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:46, 10 במאי 2007 (IDT) תמונות מאתר ייל שלום דניאל, ראיתי כי העלית מספר תמונות, אך לא הבנתי מאין הסקת כי הרשיון שלהן הוא GFDL. בברכה, ירון • שיחה 21:26, 9 במאי 2007 (IDT) : ראה את התשובה שקבלתי והיא מוצטטת בהערה לפרק. מוכן לשנות לסיווג אחר. רק תגיד איזה. לפי הרזולוציה האפסית שגם בעל האתר מציין, אני סבור כי בעיה. הוא במפורש לא הירשה העלאה של שאר התמונות. מעתיק את הדף שיחה לאתר יחד עם ההתכתבות המלאה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:30, 9 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::תודה רבה. להבא - רצוי להעתיק את ההתכתבות לויקיפדיה:אישורים להעתקה, אולם משכבר העתקת לדף השיחה ההוא אין צורך. בכל מקרה, לאחר העתקת ההתכתבות, יש לקשר אליה מכל תמונה שמועלית לפיה. עשיתי זאת כבר, רק להבא. כל הכבוד על המאמץ להשיג תמונות חופשיות! ירון • שיחה 21:45, 9 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::: לא ידעתי שיש ערך כזה. תודה - גם על המחמאה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:47, 9 במאי 2007 (IDT) ויקישיתוף אנא העלה תמונות חופשיות לוויקישיתוף. ‏Yonidebest Ω Talk‏ 00:26, 10 במאי 2007 (IDT) : יש לי בעיה. שיתוף כן אבל בינלאומי ? לא יודע. פרט לי את דעתך בדואר אלקטרוני: ה+ וה-. תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:30, 10 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::אה? התמונות שלך יועלו בסופו של יום לוויקישיתוף. השאלה היא האם מישהו יצטרך לטרוח ולעשות את זה בשבילך... ‏Yonidebest Ω Talk‏ 02:55, 12 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::: כתבתי לך יש לי הסתייגות ממתן זכות שימוש בינלאומי בתמונות. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 13:50, 13 במאי 2007 (IDT) Ez_zait_livorno2.JPG אנו שמחים על השתתפותך בעריכת ויקיפדיה, אך רציתי להביא לתשומת לבך כי בוויקיפדיה מקפידים לשמור על חוקי זכויות היוצרים, וגישה זו משתלבת עם תפיסתנו בדבר חופש המידע. }} תמונות אלו) עונות}} על כללי זכויות יוצרים, יש להוסיף שם את מקור התמונה ומי מחזיק בזכויות היוצרים עליה. לצורך כך ביכולתך לעיין בדפי העזרה בתפריט עזרה זה, שבו נמצא בין השאר דף העזרה }| הוגן|שימוש הוגן=העלאת תמונה ברישיון שימוש הוגן| שפה זרה=העלאת תמונה מוויקיפדיה בשפה זרה| כללי=העלאת תמונה| #ברירת מחדל=איך להוסיף רישיון לתמונה שכבר העליתי}}. בהמשך לשיחה זו אני לרשותך לשם מתן מידע, כיצד יש לציין בהעלאת תמונות את מקורן, כדי למנוע חשש של פגיעה בזכויות יוצרים. חוקי זכויות היוצרים אינם מובנים באופן אינטואיטיבי לאדם המצוי, כך שלעתים נמחקות תמונות שהועלו בשגגה. מצפה לתשובתך בהקדם. בברכה,ערן 23:48, 10 במאי 2007 (IDT) : התמונה שלי מוחלטת. פשוט שכחתי לכתוב. תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:07, 11 במאי 2007 (IDT) :: ראיתי שכתבתי צילום עצמי. מה כבר יכול להיות. השלמתי הפרטים הסרתי את התווית מצטער על הטרחה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:10, 11 במאי 2007 (IDT) :::ראיתי שהעלת את תמונה:Mining animal.jpg בשימוש הוגן, העניין הוא שאין שום בעיה להשיג תמונות של בעלי חיים קיימים (שלא נכחדו), ובטח כשמדובר על שם כולל לבעלי חיים ולכן אסור שימוש הוגן במקרה הזה. אבל כיוון שהתמונה היא מאתר הידען, שהעורך שלו הוא כותב פעיל בוויקיפדיה, ייתכן שהוא יאפשר הצגה של התמונה תחת רשיון חופשי. אם לא, קח דוגמה למין טרוגלוביט וחפש בערך עליו בוויקיפדיה האנגלית/בוויקישיתוף תמונה חופשית. ערן 18:25, 11 במאי 2007 (IDT) צמחים העדעד שצילמת הוא עדעד עצי או עדעד קנרי - שני שמות שונים של אותו מין, והוא אכן שיח כפי שכתבת ולא צמח עשבוני כפי שחשבתי. לצערי גם היערה שצילמת היא לא יערה איטלקית, שהיא צמח בר בארץ, אלא יערה יפנית, הנפוצה בגינון בארץ. גם כאן ההבדל הבולט הוא בעלים - ליערה היפנית יש עלים עם חוד בקצה, ואילו לעלים של היערה האיטלקית אין חוד כזה. גם צבע ומרקם העלים שונים. בברכה, ג פ 16:28, 11 במאי 2007 (IDT). :: תודה על הערות. אעשה את השינויים במוצאי שבת. אני מעדיף את הצילום מאשר את התוכן. אתאים את שם הערך ותוכנו לצילום. מה דעתך ? או למחוק את התמונות. אם כי התמונות זה הדבר היפה בערך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 16:43, 11 במאי 2007 (IDT) :::עדיף שלא תשנה ערך שקיים על מין שצומח בארץ. אם אתה רוצה להרחיב על מין אחר על בסיס מין דומה, אתה יכול להעתיק את התוכן לערך החדש ולערוך לפי הצורך. בהצלחה,--''שומבלע'' • ''שיחה'' 16:46, 11 במאי 2007 (IDT) :::: נדמה לי שחשוב כי התוכן יתאים לשם. ולכן, אם הבנתי אותך טוב, אם התוכן לא מתאים לשם, למחוק את התוכן, והביא תוכן מתאים ולשמור על השם. הבנתי נכון!‏Daniel Ventura‏ 17:22, 11 במאי 2007 (IDT) פלרגוניום שמאל|ממוזער|250px|פלרגוניום היי דניאל, אם אינני טועה זהו פלרגוניום איתן6 22:06, 12 במאי 2007 (IDT) : יש בפרח הזה מבנה מיוחד שעדין אני מחפש לו מקור: חמשת עלי הכותרת מסודרים שנים כנגד שלוש באופן נגדי ! כלומר הפיזור של עלי הכותרת הוא לא סימטרי הוא נגדי 2 נגד 3. אני מחפש לזה מקור. יש לך הצעה איפוא לחפש. שבוע טוב.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:12, 12 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::הייתי שמח לעזור לך אבל הידע שלי ב הורטיקולטורה הוא שטחי מאוד. איתן6 22:48, 12 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::: תודה. אמשיך לחפש. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:57, 12 במאי 2007 (IDT) ויקישיתוף - בקשה שלום ונטורה. אתה מעלה לשרת תמונות נאות, אך זהו לא מקומן. עבור תמונות מהסוג שאתה מעלה קיים מיזם ויקישיתוף. לשם הן מיועדות. כתבת שיש לך "הסתייגות ממתן זכות שימוש בינלאומי בתמונות". כבר עתה לכל אדם בעולם, יהודי או גוי, איטלקי או גרמני, יש זכות לעשות שימוש במאות התמונות שהעלית לשרת הוויקיפדיה העברית. שימוש חופשי (עם או בלי ייחוס) הוא תנאי לפרסום תמונותיך בוויקיפדיה. העלאת תמונה לוויקישיתוף היא פעולה פשוטה יחסית, בוודאי עבור אדם אינטליגנטי כמוך. אם אינך מוכן שיעשו שימוש בצילומך אל תעלה אותם לשרתי ויקיפדיה העברית. לפני שעה קלה העלית (עוד) תמונה נאה לשרת של ויקיפדיה. זוהי התמונה האחרונה. את התמונה הבאה תעלה לשרת של ויקישיתוף. בבקשה. בבקשה ממך. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 00:02, 14 במאי 2007 (IDT). : כאשר האקדח מכוון לרקע, אין ברירה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:11, 14 במאי 2007 (IDT) אני רואה שאנחנו מתקדמים :) (המילה היא "רקה"). כעת, פתח שם חשבון, השתמש באותו כינוי (המלצה שלי) ואף באותה סיסמה (המלצה שלי). תראה כמה זה קל ופשוט. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 00:14, 14 במאי 2007 (IDT). :: שתהיה לי בריא. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:16, 14 במאי 2007 (IDT) :::ותזכה להשתמש בתבנית:משתמש ויקישיתוף. (-: --''שומבלע'' • ''שיחה'' 00:54, 14 במאי 2007 (IDT) :::: איזה זכויות זה מקנה ? ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:57, 14 במאי 2007 (IDT) :::::שום זכויות, אני סתם מתלהב מהתבנית שהכנתי. אם תשים אותה בדף הראשי, יהיה לך קישור מהיר לדף המשתמש שלך בויקישיתוף.--''שומבלע'' • ''שיחה'' 00:59, 14 במאי 2007 (IDT) :::::ומשהו נוסף בעניין אחר, ראיתי שאתה מבקש זיהויים לצמחים , יש כמה פורומים מקצועיים שיעזרו לך.--''שומבלע'' • ''שיחה'' 01:01, 14 במאי 2007 (IDT) : חשבתי לבדיחה ויצא משהו מועיל. תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 01:02, 14 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::"ומשהו נוסף בעניין אחר, ראיתי שאתה מבקש זיהויים לצמחים , יש כמה פורומים מקצועיים שיעזרו לך" תוכל לתת לי דוגמא חוץ מתפוז. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 01:02, 14 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::מה רע בתפוז? יש בynet ועכשיו גיליתי שפתחו באתר צמחיה ישראלית. הפורומים האלו מתעסקים בעיקר בצמחי בר אבל אולי יעזרו לך להגדיר את המשפחה והסוג.--''שומבלע'' • ''שיחה'' 01:08, 14 במאי 2007 (IDT) :גם אני לא אוהב את תפוז... ונטורה, יופי של תבנית, אך אני רואה שטרם פתחת שם חשבון. לא נורא, יש זמן. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 01:10, 14 במאי 2007 (IDT). ::חשבתי שאתה יותר מתוחכם. יש חשבון מהרגע הראשון. יש לי אפילו קרדיט על התמונה הראשונה. ! אתה צריך גם ללמוד לכוון .. וגם לוודא.. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 01:13, 14 במאי 2007 (IDT) :מוזר, אתה לא מופיע ברשימה. אפשר קישור? ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 01:18, 14 במאי 2007 (IDT). :: הנה הקישור. http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/User:Daniel_Ventura הסיבה היא שאני לא חדש. ניסיתי פעם והסתבכתי ולכן לא ניסיתי יותר. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 01:21, 14 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::הוא צודק, יש לו אפילו תמונה של גזר קיפח (נראה לי).--''שומבלע'' • ''שיחה'' 01:26, 14 במאי 2007 (IDT) :אני מבטיח לך שתגלה כמה זה קל. במיוחד אם אתה מכריז על התמונות של כפאבליק דומיין. כתבתי לך ברכה בדף. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 01:27, 14 במאי 2007 (IDT). :: לילה טוב. אתם טובים. אבל מחושפסים כמו הבנים, הנכדים והנינה שלי - "סברס" טהורים. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 01:35, 14 במאי 2007 (IDT) אלכסנדריה בפיימונטה דניאל בוקר טוב, העברתי את שם הערך לאלכסנדריה (פיימונטה). זהו הכלל לגבי שמות כפולים בוויקיפדיה. אביהו • שיחה 06:31, 14 במאי 2007 (IDT) :תודה.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 09:13, 14 במאי 2007 (IDT) קפזנביים המיון שכתבת בערך לא מדוייק, ראה את עץ המיון בפרוקי רגליים.--''שומבלע'' • ''שיחה'' 00:31, 15 במאי 2007 (IDT) : תודה. אני עוסק בהגדרות אלה רק כדי להגיש את הערך של מערת איילון, לאחר ששמעתי הרצאה נפלאה בנושא. אשתדל לתקן הכל. תודה על הסיוע ועל ההערות. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:37, 15 במאי 2007 (IDT) ראה שאלה בשיחה:מערת איילון.--''שומבלע'' • ''שיחה'' 07:10, 15 במאי 2007 (IDT) ויקישיתוף - בקשה - 2 בזזזז... ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 00:32, 16 במאי 2007 (IDT). : אעלתי בשיטה שם וקבלתי איזה נזיפה. את התמונות שלי אעלה בויקישיתוף, זה נוח ונחמד. תמונות שיש לי בעיה איתם, זה לא הולך אחרת. זה כבר תמונה שנייה שעושה לי בעיה עם ויקישיתוף. לכן עקפתי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:36, 16 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::טוב, כל עוד תמונות שצילמת בעצמך תעלה לוויקישיתוף. אגב, זו לא הייתה נזיפה, חלילה. הם פשוט הודיעו לך שאם לא תציין פרטים כמו מקור ורישיון, התמונה תימחק. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 00:41, 16 במאי 2007 (IDT). עזרה:העלאת תמונה מוויקיפדיה בשפה זרה אנא עיין שם. התמונות שהעלת מהווקי האיטלקי לא הועלו נכונה, לדעתי. אין הפנייה לתמונה בוויקי האיטלקית כי לא נתת קוד שפה. בנוסף, ראיתי תמונה ששם היא PD ןפה נתת לה GFDL. אתה לא יכול לשנות את הרשיון. אני לא מומחה, התייעץ עם משתמש:Yonatanh או "יוניהכיטוב". חגי אדלר 06:15, 16 במאי 2007 (IDT) : תודה. אטפל בזה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 06:30, 16 במאי 2007 (IDT) דניאל! שלום דניאל! אני נכד של זהבה תבדל"א ושלמה ז"ל. בקרוב יעלה ערך על זהבה מלכיאל. אי"ה. :יישר כח ומסור להם דרישת שלום ממני. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 17:03, 16 במאי 2007 (IDT) 826 שלום, יפה שאתה יוצר ערכים שהקישורים אליהם היו אדומים, אך אין לעשות זאת כלאחר יד. מה פירוש העריכה הזו? אנא ודא שבכל מקרה כזה אתה יוצר ערך טוב. בבחירה בין קישור כחול שמוליך לערך גרוע לבין קישור אדום, השני עדיף. ‏odedee • שיחה 12:21, 17 במאי 2007 (IDT) :כנ"ל לגבי העריכה הזו. מה שכתבת שם אינו "אירועים". ‏odedee • שיחה 12:22, 17 במאי 2007 (IDT) : תודה על ההערות. תיקנתי את הנוסח. אם זה לא מתאים, אנא הנחה אותי מה ההגדרה של אירוע. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 12:36, 17 במאי 2007 (IDT) בלונו שלום למר ונטורה, בביקורי האחרון בארץ המגף הזדמן לי לבקר, כמעט במקרה, בעיר יפהפיה ומיוחדת בשם בלונו (Belluno), כמה עשרות קילומטר מצפון לוונציה. חשבתי שאולי יש לך עניין להעשיר את ויקיפדייתנו בערך על העיר הציורית הזו, שכשמה כן היא. ‏Harel‏ • שיחה 18:01, 17 במאי 2007 (IDT) : אני בסוף החודש בפיימונטה. עכשיו אני עוסק רק באזור היפה הזה. בעתיד נמשיך עוד. אגב, האם אתה הוא זה ששלחתי לו חומר על ונציה ? אם כן, האם עזר לך ? ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:31, 17 במאי 2007 (IDT) מארוקינאטה האם אין המדובר בהאונס בצ'וצ'אריה??? יעקב135 21:15, 19 במאי 2007 (IDT) :כן. זה הכינוי של הנשים. הערך יהיה תרגום מדויק של הערך האנגלי. הוא יכלול הרבה פחות מאשר הערך האונס בצ'וצ'אריה אשר עורר הדים. אני מקוה כי הערך המצומצם במתכונת האנגלית יתקבל בשקט. מועתק לדף השיחה של הערך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:36, 19 במאי 2007 (IDT) תמונה:Cuneo.png שלום דניאל, כפי שהבטחתי בדף שיחתי בדיון על מחיקת התמונות אני פונה אליך בעניין תמונות בעיתית לפני מחיקה. התמונה הנ"ל היא לא שימוש הוגן, ואסורה לשימוש בוויקיפדיה (ראה ויקיפדיה:זכויות יוצרים/שאלות ותשובות#דוגמאות בדוגמה האחת לפני האחרונה). אנא סמן את התמונה למחיקה. אגב יש בויקישיתוף תמונות קשורות (כולל מפה של פורבינצית קונאו עם ציון המיקום של העיר) שאולי יהיו לך לעזר. בברכה, ערן 00:23, 21 במאי 2007 (IDT) :בתמונה "מפה של פורבינצית קונאו עם ציון המיקום של העיר" עשיתי שימוש בערך הנושא אותו שם. אשר לתמונה של קונאו, כמובן אוריד אותה. מעניין כי הויקיפדיה האיטלקית, משם לקחתי אותה, וכתבתי זאת, מצאה את הדרך לאפשר את השימוש בה. האם אנחנו יותר צדיקים מהם ! ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:28, 21 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::אולי אנחנו צדיקים מהם, אבל יש גם צדיקים מאיתנו בוויקיפדיה הגרמנית והצרפתית בכלל אסורות תמונות שימוש הוגן. אגב בטח ראית בוויקיפדיה האיטלקית את המפה שמראה את מיקום העיר. אפשר לסדר אצלנו משהו דומה באמצעות תבנית:תווית תמונה, כמו בדוגמה הבאה. ערן 00:48, 21 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::: ניסיתי ולא הצלחתי. לנושא ההוגנות. כוונתי לא ל'צדיקות'. ייתכן כי הויקיפדיה האיטלקית התפשרה, הסכימה להציב את הסמל של גוגול ארף על התמונה ואז ניתן היה להשתמש בה. לעיתים יש לי רושם שנעשה יותר מאמץ להקפיד על הקיים מאשר לייזום דברים חדשים - כמו במקרה זה. בערך זה, ש'העיר היא בין שני נהרות', אין כמו התמונה על מנת להבהיר את מעמדה. אין תמונה אחרת שתוכל להביע זאת . לכן האיטלקים התפשרו עם נושא זכויות היוצרים , אפילו הסכימו למעיין פירסומת לטובת הערך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:58, 21 במאי 2007 (IDT) תמונה:Cherasco-Stemma.png thumb|ימין שלום, אם אתה לא יודע מה הרישיון של תמונה כלשהי - אל תעלה אותה לוויקיפדיה. אתה יכול לקבל ייעוץ בדף שיחתי או בדלפק הייעוץ. ‏Yonidebest Ω Talk‏ 01:56, 21 במאי 2007 (IDT) : התמונה היא מויקיפדיה איטלקית, סמל העיר, לא ראיתי כל בעיה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 02:02, 21 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::לא הוספת רישיון לתמונה שהעלאת, וזו הבעיה. כתוב בפירוש בדף ההעלאה שצריך להוסיף רישיון. בכל מקרה, כפי שכתבתי, אם יש לך ספק, אתה יכול להתייעץ עם אחרים. ‏Yonidebest Ω Talk‏ 03:15, 21 במאי 2007 (IDT) אין צורך באיטליקס בשמות דניאל, אין צורך להשתמש באיטליקס כאשר אתה מצטט שמות בכתיב לטיני. כתוב את השם בלטינית בסוגריים (ללא התוספת של הגרשיים משני צדי השם). אלדד • שיחה 07:44, 21 במאי 2007 (IDT) :נדמה לי שזה מקובל בפירסומים, כאשר רוצים להבחין בין אותיות של שם ראשי לבין- של שם משנה. אני בהחלט מוכן לקבל את דעתך. זה יעשה לי את החיים פשוטים יותר. השאלה היא רק האם יש לכך ביסוס. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 08:57, 21 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::כוונתי בעיקר ל'שמות ערים', אישים וכו'. האמת היא שלטעמי אין אצלנו (בוויקי) צורך להשתמש באיטליקס גם כאשר אנו מצטטים אמרות לטיניות וכו' - אבל נראה לי שלפחות בנושא אי הצורך באיטליקס בשמות מקומות ואישים יהיה קונצנזוס מקיר לקיר בוויקי. המקרה היחיד שבו יש צורך באיטליקס הוא בשם המין בבעלי חיים. אלדד • שיחה 10:08, 21 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::: קניתי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:11, 21 במאי 2007 (IDT) ::::נ"ב: אם במקרה יוצא לך לערוך ערך שכבר כתבת, ואתה רואה שם את האיטליקס המיותרים - זה מאוד יעזור עם תמחק אותם. מוקדם יותר בבוקר, לדוגמה, הצצתי בערך "קראסקו", והיו שם לא מעט מקרים של איטליקס מיותרים. אלדד • שיחה 10:21, 21 במאי 2007 (IDT) : הערך שאני מעלה בעוד דקה איבראה יהיה כבר ללא איטליקס וכן אתקן כל ערך שאכנס, אם לא אשכח עד אז.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:40, 21 במאי 2007 (IDT) קטגוריה:הויקיפדיה העברית